people_i_knowfandomcom-20200214-history
(F) IQ
Martin joins Mensa. Featuring: Martin Hora, Vašek Jirák, Honza Dočkal Also appearing: Car Mechanic, Oldřich Hora, Zdena Horová, Pavel Krtek (cameo), an IQ Measurements employee, Mensa Guy, Mensa servant, Klára Vršková, 152, other Mensa members, The Trumpet Guy Musical numbers: "I've got a lot of roads open" Plot The episode begins with Martin driving a car to the mechanic, because he figured out it was broken. His parents angrily come to pick him up, saying that they are very dissapointed with his intelligence. Martin gets very serious about this and decides to get lobotomy, because he thinks he is too dangerous for his surroundings. When he presents this idea to his friends, Vašek and Honza, they try to prove him that he is not actually that stupid, but he doesn't believe it. Eventually, Honza makes him measure his IQ. While he is given the test, Martin sadly finds out he can't figure out the answer to any of the questions, leading to him browsing the room. Doing so, he finds the answer sheet and thinks, that if he manages to get the others to think he is smart, his life will turn up. His plan succeeds and everyone is led to believe, that he acquired 175 IQ points. In the school, he tells his friends about it, who don't believe him and leave. He is then called by a leading Mensa member, who gives him a Mensa club card and tells him, how important he is. After his confrontation, Martin's IQ gets into his head, which leads to him abandoning his friends and going to the Mensa club building. While there, he is met with other Mensa members, one of them being the Trumpet Guy. The members make fun of their servant, who only possesses the IQ of 129, therefore he can't enter the club. He gets mad because of this and sets their television on fire. Meanwhile, Vašek and Honza discover that Martin has been cheating and tell his parents, who go to pick him up to the club, because they don't want him to embarass himself there. When they arive, they find out that the house is on fire and that the Mensa members have been trying to extenguish it with their spit, proving how unintelligent they actually are in real life. Vašek brings a fire extenguisher, saving them all. Martin apologies for what he said earlier and wraps it up by saying, that IQ doesn't really prove whether you are intelligent or not, by which he breaks a main Mensa rule and is kicked out. Later, at school, Martin learns that everyone found out that his IQ was a lie. Honza then tells Vašek to be proud, because he saved a lot of lives the day before, after which they are confronted by Klára, who laughs at them for not having any girlfriends. Vašek is very infuriated by this and rudely calls out on Klára, ending the episode. Production The production of this episode took about two months. Michaal P'Eshek specifically asked the animators to add more mouth types to the characters and generally improve the flow of the animation, in which he succeeded and the episode truly looked much better than the previous one, P'Eshek praising especially the fire animation, the Mensa kitchen background and the burned faces of the Mensa members. There originally were two more scenes, one featuring Vašek talking about his IQ and Martin laughing to him because of it and one featuring Martin's parents, who in the end praised his intelect, when they find out how he managed to get the high score. There were some problems regarding the song production, with there being very little time for Peter Ko' Wilaczki to learn it, which led to him having to sing it without the underscore and the sound director Paul Rayman having to paste it in the right places of the song. P'Eshek was generally satisfied by the episode, leaving him dissapointed with how bad it's reception went. Reception "(F) IQ" originally aired on Connectivision in the United States on May 8, 2015. It was viewed by 4,1 million viewers, according to Nielsen ratings. Unlike the first episode of the series, this one was mostly hated by the viewers and the critics. Mark Frehling from the American Critics Asociation stated, that he wasn't a fan of Martin's actions in the episode, concretely hating the whole lobotomy concept and how mean-spirited he was throughout the episode, with which most of the other critics agreed. The fans also agreed that the song featured in this episode has been lazily produced. IGN rated the episode 4.0, not liking the lobotomy scene, but praising the hidden meaning of the episode and the entire Mensa critism, along with the spruced-up animation. Trivia * This is the second time the Klára conversation gag appears. * This episode has the shortest name in the series. * The Trumpet Guy is shown to possess the IQ of 139. In a deleted scene from this episode, Vašek is shown to possess the IQ of 122. * Vašek is shown to be able to hack computers, yet in "Ad Venture", he is not even familiar with internet ads. * When mr. Mole appears during the musical number, the test he is holding reads "How animals Secrete - part A", meaning he has not put off teaching this topic. * During the same musical number, a licence plate reads "P-IK800", which is a refference to the show's name. Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Martin-centred episodes